


Party Games With the Subjects & WICKED

by Izcana



Series: The Life of an Average Glader [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Party Games, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: 101 (or more/less) ways to torture the Gladers with party games that we find interesting.It'll be like a breeze after the Maze and Scorch, though...wouldn't it?
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Life of an Average Glader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014381
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Pieces of Thominewt, Rainy Day Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts), [Chiazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/gifts).



Thomas: "Woah!" *flailing around for a knife* "W-What's goin' o-on?"

Minho: "Slim yourself, Greenie." *looks for the knife that doesn't exist, also* "Yeah, that's a good question."

Brenda: "Both of you, stop being dumb. WICKED is in front of us and I don't think this is the best time" *gestures to WICKED and rolls her eyes*

Jorge: "She's right. We don't have weapons and WICKED is there..."

Thomas: "On the bright side, though ––– WOAH! What's going on?"

*Newt drops down, wincing slightly*

Minho: *close to tears but trying to hide it* "Newt?"

Thomas: *sobbing fully and not bothering to pretend otherwise* "But N-Newt, I –––"

Newt: "Slim it, Tommy." 

Thomas: *balls up his fists* "SLIM IT? SLIM IT? I WILL NOT SLIM IT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE ALIVE AND –––"

Janson: *mutters to Ava* "I wish I brought the sedatives...he's annoying."

Ava: *glares* "They've just...who knows what! Shut up, Janson!"

*Chuck, Teresa, Alby, and 50 other Gladers/Group B Girls drop from the ceiling*

Minho: "You guys...are alive?! How?"

Random Glader that died: "Who are _they_?" *points to WICKED*

Minho: "Oh, them. They are the biggest shuck-faces ever lived."

Me: *jumps out gracefully (I wish) from nowhere*: "Hello, Gladers, Group B, and WICKED!"

Harriet & Sonya, in sync: "Who are _you_ and what do you want?"

Me: "You two should join the choir sometime." *pretends to sing opera*

Sonya: "You can shut up, now."

Me: "That's not very nice...sheesh, thanks." *places a hand dramatically onto her heart* "I'm totally getting the 'welcome' vibes from here..."

Minho: "What have you done to us?"

Me: *smirks even though my smirks look like smiles* "To let you have some quality bonding time without disasters and trying to kill each other."

Newt: "And how, Your Majesty, are you going to initiate this 'quality bonding time'?" 

Me: "Izcana works fine, thanks. Also, I'm going to force you to play party games. It's going to be _wonderful_!"

Minho: "I love party games!" *sees Newt and Thomas' glares and shuts his mouth quickly, covering it with his hand*

Me: *sighs and mutters:* "At least _someone_ _'s_ enthusiastic..."

Thomas: "Do we have a choice?"

Me: *grins madly* "No."


	2. Who's More Likely To (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers and Co. play who's more likely to.

Me: "Okay, our first game..." *glares at everyone until they pay attention* "is going to be voting!"

Newt: "Are we seriously supposed to be... _happy_ about this?"

Me: "Duh, you should be _grateful_ that I'm hosting this!"

Minho: *shoots me a look* "Can we get this over with, please?"

Me: "Fine. Who wants to go first?"

Frypan: "Me. Who's most likely to marry a Griever and give birth to a Griever baby?"

Thomas: *stalling* "That depends on why."

Frypan: *with a glint in his eyes* "To save their friends and also just to be stupid."

Everyone: *points to Thomas*

Newt: *laughs* "That's kind of unfair to Tommy, isn't it?"

Thomas: "Uh...guys? I'm _not_ going to get married to a Griever and have babies with it, thank you very much!"

Minho: "You're the most self-sacrificing and stupid, though."

Me: *raise my hand timidly* "Um...I think he's a great person..."

Minho: *laughs* "I never said he's not a great person; I'm just saying he's stupid."

Thomas: "Hey, my 'stupidness' saved your butts _multiple times_!"

Newt: *glares at Minho and hugs Thomas protectively* "You're brilliant, Tommy, don't listen to the stupid shank."

Minho: *raises his hands in surrender* "Hey, I'm just telling the truth! Anyone else would agree with me!" *looks at everyone* " _Right_?"

Everyone: *everyone glances fearfully at Newt*

Me: *plays a recording of cricket chirps* "What?"

Janson: *sneers* "Children are ridiculous. I'm going next."

Gally: "Then _go_ , you sl–––"

Me: " **Language**."

Gally: *shrinks back* "Sorry?"

Janson: "Who here is more likely to marry Subject –––"

Me: *points bow and arrow at Janson* "Names."

Janson: *stutters* "Where–W-Where did y-you get that?" *points to bow and arrow*

Me: *glares* "None of your business."

Janson: *scoffs* " _Fine_. Who's more likely to marry _Thomas_?"

Everyone: *stares pointedly at Thomas*

Thomas: *glances around nervously* "Why-W-Why is it a-always me?"

Newt: "Okay, shanks, let's point the fingers!"

Everyone: *eyes each other and points Newt and Minho*

Minho: "Ooookay?"

Teresa: *squeals* "Ooooooohhhh! When's the wedding?"

Thomas: *blushes* "TERESA!"

Randall Spilker: "My turn, next. How likely is WICKED to find a cure?"

Everyone: "SERIOUSLY?"

Me: "Wait, I never invited _you_? How did you get here?"

Randall Spilker: *smirks evilly* "Actually, you did. You called all mentioned people here, so..."

Minho: *sighs* "Isn't anyone questioning who _he_ is?"

Me: *mutters* "I'll tell you later. You're dismissed."

Newt: "Hey! What do you –––"

Me: *drags Randall out of the room by the collar* "Bye." *slams the door shut.*

Thomas: "Oookay..."


	3. Who's More Likely To (Pt. 2)

Me: *makes a grand gesture* "Hello! I'm back!"

Everyone: *eyes me up and down* "Uh..."

Me: "That means we can go back to playing!!"

Minho: "Uh...do we _want_ to know what you did with Randall guy?"

Me: *smiles with barred teeth* "No. Definitely not."

Thomas: *eyes widening* "What is that supposed to mean?"

Chuck: "Yeah, what _is_ that supposed to mean?"

Newt: *huffs* "Chuck I expected, but you really _do_ act like a three-year-old, Tommy."

Chuck and Thomas" *glare* "We don't act like three-year-olds!"

Me: "Yeah, shut up, Newt, unless you're asking a question."

Minho: *whispers to Newt* "I think this Izcana girl is even worse than Teresa..."

Teresa and Me: *scowl* "Hey! I heard that!"

Thomas: *frowns* "Didn't you promise you'd stop picking at her?*

Minho: *smirks darkly* "You should know better than to believe in promises, Thomas..."

Thomas: *shudders* "I'll keep that in mind..."

Me: "Oookay..." *shrugs* "This is getting _really_ awkward...how about someone starts with the questions before we go crazy?"

Newt: "I'll go. Who's more likely to murder Izcana first?"

Me: "Excuse me?" *points an arrow at Newt* "Want to try that again?"

Thomas: *moves in front of Newt*

Minho: *moves in front of Thomas quickly*

Newt: *pushes them both aside* "I'm sticking with the question."

Me: *rolls my eyes* " _Fine_."

Everyone: *points at Minho* *points at Newt* *points at Janson* *points at Harriet* *points at Sonya* *points at a bunch of people*

Me: *chuckles nervously* "That's a diverse crowd..."

Minho: "Uh-huh...does that mean we can kill you, now?"

Me: *raises a brow* "Wow, Minho. Wow." 

Minho: "What? You said it, not me?"

Me: *rolls my eyes* " _Actually_ , Newt said it, not me either."

Newt: "She's right, and I'm proud of it."

Minho: *blinks at Newt, astounded.* "Did you seriously just take _her_ side?"

Me: *waves my arms furiously* "Hello? _She_ is still in the room!" *makes finger-quotations at "room"*

Random Glader: *sighs* "Your banter is...interesting, but can we get this over with, please?"

Me: *gasps dramatically* " _Fine_."

Chuck: *peeps out* "I have one! Who's more likely to kiss Minho first?"

Me: *points to Thomas* *points at Newt* *screams* "DON'T YOU SEE THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM?"

Ava: *raises a brow* "There are the water molecules that revolve around the, and when the humidity level goes up –––"

Me: *rolls my eyes* "Yeah, yeah, that too..."

Chuck: "What and the what?"

Gally: "Never mind that, but I agree with Izcana. You three have got _chemistry_ , Greenie!"

Thomas: *yells* "Hey! Who are you still calling _Greenie_?"

Minho: *chuckles nervously and turns beetroot red* "About that...we don't have _chemistry_!"

Ava and Me: "Then what do you have – _physics_? Biology?" *start laughing hysterically*

Everyone: *facepalms*


	4. Who's More Likely To (Pt. 3)

Thomas: *jazz hands* "Ahem..."

Sonya: "I hate to say this, but I'm starting to like this game. It's highly amusing, anyway..."

Me: *grins* "If you think it's so amusing, how about you ask a question?"

Sonya: *smirks* "Challenge accepted. Who's more likely to ask Ava Paige on a date?"

Ava: *groans* "Seriously?"

Me: *whispers* "Nobody? I wouldn't..."

Ava: *glares* "I should be insulted but I'm kind of glad, to be honest..."

Thomas: *cocks his head like a lost puppy* "Why?"

Ava: *flatly* "So I can focus on work."

Me: "So...you're a workaholic?"

Ava: "Apparently. The symptoms are –––"

Newt: *frowns* "Would you shut up for 2 minutes, please?"

Minho: *smirks* "Agreed."

Thomas: "Guys, _manners_!"

Newt: *pouts* "But I said 'please'!"

Thomas: *sends Newt an incredulous look* "Seriously, Newt?"

Me: *face-palms* "Why must you guys do this... _every single time_!"

Harriet: "Unlike Sonya, I do not enjoy this game, so can we hurry, please?"

Me: *glares* "The next person who complains thinks of the question. Go on, Harriet."

Harriet: *sighs* "Ugh, fine. What's more likely to eat Izcana first: a griever or a crank?"

Me: *crosses arms across my chest* "You guys are ganging up on me...I can see why most of you don't like this game..."

Minho: *raises an eyebrow* "Does that mean you don't like this game, either?" 

Me: "Well, correction: I don't like it when it's played _this way_. I.e. against me."

Newt: "For example, against me?"

Thomas, Teresa, Rachel, Aris, and Me: "'i.e.' means 'that is'."

Me: "You two have obviously not read Grammarly's article about confusing words..."

All Subjects: "What's Grammarly?"

Janson: *sneers* "No wonder why your language is horrible. Grammarly is a software that –––"

Me: "It's actually an app and extension."

Thomas: *fist bumps the air* "Ha, take that, Rat Man!"

Beth: *laughs* "He does kind of look like a rat."

Minho: *sighs* "You, my dear Thomas, are the most immature person I've ever come across."

Newt: "Can we get back to the question?"

Me: *scowls* "I hate that question, Harriet."

Harriet: *smug smirk* "Don't tell me to ask questions, then."

Me: *shoots lasers with my eyes at Harriet's direction*

Chuck: *lounging, lying down on his back* "Are you folks done with the drama yet?"

Me: *shakes my head* "Chuck, I don't think you understand; the whole point of this is the drama."

Gally: *sighs and rolls his eyes* " _Of course_ it is. _Of course_."


	5. Who's More Likely To (Pt. 4)

Jeff: *snaps fingers* "Is it just me or has this game been going on for _way_ too long?"

Me: "I don't know anymore, honestly."

Newt: *huffs* "So you lost control of your own game? That's just _brilliant_ , isn't it?"

Me: *glares* "It would be brilliant if you shut up, thanks."

Minho: *sneers threateningly* "Try again?"

Me: *crosses arms across chest* "Nothing's going to change, and I don't waste my words."

Clint: *raises a brow at Minho* "Defending your _boyfriends_?"

Alby: *nods furiously in agreement* "Duh! They _totally_ like each other! I probably should have seen it sooner, since Newt and Minho started backing up the klunk Thomas –––"

Thomas: *gasps* "I didn't make _klunk_! I thought of _genius_ ideas that...well, maybe not _genius_..."

Ava: "He is a genius, actually. The quizzes WICKED prepared for the sub ––– pardon me, children, rendered Thomas the smartest, followed by Teresa, Rachel, and then Aris."

Thomas: *cheers* "Usually I'm against taking _her_ information as truth, but honestly? Anyone with a brain can tell."

Alby: *mutters* "More like anyone without a brain, i.e. you..."

Me: "Hey, someone uses 'i.e.' correctly!"

Teresa: *stage whispers* "I'm impressed, Alby. I thought grammar was not your forte?"

Alby: *raises eyebrows* "What gives you that impression?"

Teresa: *sends flat look* "You literally _told_ me before the Glade..."

Me: *jumps in and sends Teresa a 'sorry' glance* "What Teresa _means_ to say is that she and Aris never had their memories removed."

Thomas & Rachel: *disbelieving look* "Excuse me?"

Newt: "I don't want to believe her, but it makes sense."

Janson: *slimy sneer* "It's true. Thomas made up the plan, actually. Something foolish about recklessly saving all of you guys and moving to Canada..."

Me: "Uh...no one cares, Rat Man."

Ava: *squints at Janson* "Hmm...I don't know. During the many years I've worked with him, I've always thought he looked more like a squirrel, but I suppose I can see the resemblance..."

Minho: *chimes in quickly* "It is _very_ obvious."

Sonya: *rolls eyes* "Have you ever been in one of _those_ situations where you want to get something over with but everyone else is trying to delay the end of it? That's how I feel right now."

Harriet: "Just so we're clear...you're going to release us after you finish this round of 'Who's More Likely To', _right_?"

Me: *smirks evilly* "No, duh! I'm going to force you to play another round or two after this and then we'll switch to either 'Would you Rather' or 'Truth or Dare'. I haven't decided yet."

Sonya: *sighs, resigned* "I guess it could always be worse..."

Me: *evil witch cackle* "This doesn't count as a round, by the way, since all we did was bantering."

Sonya: "I take that back."

Minho: *shakes head* "The bantering's your fault."

Me: "If you enjoy pointing fingers so much, why don't you like this game? It's main focus is _literally_ pointing fingers."

Thomas: "Roasted and Toasted!"

Minho: *face-palms* "Betrayed by my own best friend...oh my, what has my life become!"

Newt: "I thought _I_ was your best friend?"

Me: *sighs* "This is going to be a _very_ long day..."

**Author's Note:**

> How else would you want me to ~~torture~~ the Gladers and Co. (well, WICKED deserves it, especially Janson, but that's beside the point)?  
> Requests [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeeZFDmNgXRaNpK7TPh8J7gRI4PpMn9I8KpmDpicTO6T07USQ/viewform).


End file.
